


Sleepy Drizzle

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I just wrote this to go along with my art, M/M, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This could actually just be platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: Shane and Ryan cuddle under an umbrella while waiting for the bus.(Thats literally it, I wrote this super short one shot to accompany the drawing I did)





	Sleepy Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlechampion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlechampion/gifts).



 

It had been raining for three days straight. 

 

On the first day, the rain had started in the early hours of the morning as a light drizzle, building to a downpour by late afternoon. The next day, Shane and Ryan had gone out drinking after work. When they left the BuzzFeed offices, the rain had let up enough for them to walk to their first bar of the evening. But by the time they were done, it was so dark, wet and miserable out, that walking back wasn’t an option so Shane crashed at Ryan’s that night. 

 

They made popcorn, watched a movie and drank more beer. When they finally fell asleep, they slumped lazily against each other on the couch. 

 

Halfway through the night Ryan woke up groggily  and dragged Shane to his bedroom, where they collapsed into a warm tangle of arms and legs on the bed. 

 

In the morning they took some Tylenol and ate eggs and toast and tried to get over the hangovers pounding away in their skulls. They moved around each other in Ryan’s small apartment comfortably. Ryan got dressed and lent Shane a shirt so he wouldn’t have to smell like beer and sweat. The shirt looked more like a crop top on him, but Shane didn’t complain, and Ryan didn’t mind either. They made their way out of the apartment on shaky legs. Ryan yawned. 

 

They walked the block down from Ryan’s apartment to the bus stop and stood on the curb. Thank goodness Shane had grabbed an umbrella, because the rain was still pounding down with a vengeance onto the dark grey sidewalks. Shane and Ryan stood shoulder to shoulder, tired eyes blinking down the road in the direction the bus should appear from. Ryan scuffed his boot on the pavement and adjusted the strap of his messenger bag. Shane twirled the umbrella’s handle absentmindedly, sending drops of water in a curved arch around them. 

 

Ryan yawned again and swayed where he stood. Shane sighed and moved the umbrella from his right hand to his left.

 

“Come here.” Shane spread his arms wide and offered his chest to Ryan. 

 

Ryan looked like he was about to decline, but his eyes began to water as another yawn overtook him and he shuffled over to Shane’s inviting warmth. 

 

Ryan rested his head against Shane’s shoulder and wrapped his arms delicately around his back. Shane brought his own hand up and laid it across Ryan’s shoulders, holding him close and warm. 

 

A gentle hum rumbled up Ryan’s throat and vibrated against Shane’s shoulder. Shane smiled sleepily and rested his chin against the back of Ryan’s head. Shane’s eyes cast down the street, waiting for the bus. 

 

The rain drummed down around them. A staccato rhythm on their umbrella which lulled Shane as he stood their, holding up his friend who now seemed to be breathing evenly, even if his legs were still holding his own weight. 

 

The spray from the buses wheel startled both of them and they hopped back quickly. The doors opened and the driver apologized casually. 

 

Shane closed the umbrella and shook it a few times before he entered the bus and took one of the back seats. Ryan followed sleepily. When they were seated, and the bus had turned back onto the road, heading north, Ryan sighed and dropped his head onto Shane’s shoulder. Shane let his head fall on top of Ryan’s and let out a short laugh, more of a breath. Ryan breathed back. 

 

They missed their stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fluff!  
> I have another short one shot that goes with my other fic You Wimp. coming out soon so look out for that!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: olivecave


End file.
